herofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Ozpin
Professor Ozpin is a character in the world of RWBY and the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin is introduced in the first episode, inquiring Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals and joining his school. Appearance Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Ozpin also wears white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, so he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. Personality Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick and the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for initiation that he has no problem for the most part with putting them in mortal danger given the right reasons or to accomplish something. He can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2, Ozpin did not seem himself while giving his speech to the incoming students, implying that he may usually be livelier than he was at the time. Abilities & Powers Though nothing about Ozpin's physical capabilities are known, his weapon of choice appears to either be a sword, or his cane has been weaponized, from the ending credits of episode 9, as a handguard of sorts can be seen. Trivia *Ozpin was originally supposed to be voiced by Monty Oum. *Matt Hullum had actually read for Ozpin before the part went to Shannon McCormick. *He seems familiar with Crescent Rose as he seemed surprised that someone as young as Ruby Rose could wield it, citing it as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." **Given Ruby's statement that she designed Crescent Rose, he likely was referring to the general scythe design. *His name could be a reference to the titular character from "The Wizard of Oz." The color of his clothes could also reference the Emerald City from the aforementioned story. **Also of interesting note is that the Wizard's name, Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Digg, acronyms as OZPINHEAD which may be what Ozpin's name and position of Headmaster is based on. *Ozpin almost always has something in one of his hands. He is normally seen holding a coffee mug, but he has also been seen holding a tray of cookies or, on later occasions, a cane. *Ozpin was seen alongside Glynda Goodwitch as a silhouette in the ending credits of The Badge and The Burden. He is also seen holding his cane, however it appears to be some sort of weapon that is similar in shape to a sword. *The background of the ending credits to the episode also suggest that his emblem is a dark green gear. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Big Good Category:Archenemy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals